


1.37 a.m.

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я бы, наверное, выл сейчас на твоем месте, — заметил Грейсон, прервавшись на секунду и почесав щеку о плечо.<br/>— У меня высокий болевой порог, — Слэйд криво усмехнулся, а потом поправил Дика, глядя в потолок, — ты бы, наверное, сейчас уже подох на моем месте, парень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.37 a.m.

Дик чертыхнулся, споткнувшись о полупустой пакет сока, стоявший у постели, и, на ходу натягивая джинсы, пошел открывать дверь, бросив короткий взгляд на электронные часы.

1:37.

Какой-то гад охренительно настойчиво давил на звонок, и мерзкий, не прекращающийся звук, кажется, уже пробрался в черепную коробку и звучал у разбуженного Грейсона прямо в мозгах.

Дик понятия не имел, кого принесло к нему в половину второго ночи, и просто надеялся, что это какой-нибудь пьяный кретин просто ошибся дверью и он отделается от него за пару минут, в крайнем случае наградив напутственным пинком в сторону лестницы.

Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть за дверью Дезстроука. Ричард протупил секунду, столкнувшись со Слэйдом взглядом, пытаясь сообразить, бить того сразу или подождать немного. Но понять, что если бы Слэйд пришел с намерением его убить — или с какими-нибудь другими кровожадными планами — он вряд ли явился бы через дверь, и тем более вряд ли любезно предупредил бы его об этом с помощью дверного звонка, успел прежде чем тот подал голос, заставляя Дика окончательно вернуться в реальный мир.

— У тебя есть этамзилат, Грейсон? Или еще какая-нибудь дрянь в этом духе, — приглушенно из-за маски проговорил Слэйд, — у меня был хреновый вечер.

Ричард, опустив глаза и увидев, что Слэйд зажимал рукой кровоточащую рану на боку, молча втащил его в квартиру, захлопнув входную дверь.

Дик одновременно подумал о том, что за Слэйдом может быть погоня, которая сюда ввалится, и о том, что нужно вызвать скорую, иначе у него на руках будет труп. А потом — что Слэйд не настолько придурок, чтобы гулять по городу с дырой в боку, если за ним гонятся, а вызов скорой просто тупая идея.

Грейсон повернул ключ в замке, протараторил Слэйду «вали на диван», и почти бегом отправился за аптечкой. У него была, на счастье Уилсона, наверное, половина препаратов и инструментов, что есть в среднестатистической больнице, а не только кровоостанавливающие лекарства. Когда ты — супергерой, волей-неволей приходится заводить аптечку покруче стандартной.

Дик пришел в комнату меньше, чем через минуту, зажег свет. Слэйд, успевший уже стянуть с себя перчатки, маску и верхнюю часть брони, был бледным, как смерть, весь в ссадинах и синяках, на правом боку красовалась длинная рваная рана. У него явно должна была быть повреждена половина внутренних органов, причем повреждена критически, он не мог потерять меньше, чем полтора литра крови, и ни один нормальный человек с такими повреждениями просто бы не выжил. Этот был «ненормальным», поэтому не только живым, но еще и в сознании, и передвигался, почти не шатаясь.

Отправляться на тот свет Слэйд явно не планировал, и Дик, окончательно успокоившись, невольно отметил про себя, что комната, заляпанная кровью, выглядит так, будто тут была локальная бойня.

— Дай сюда, — Уилсон кивнул на аптечку в руках Грейсона, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Мог бы и повежливее, — Дик кинул аптечку Уилсону на колени и сел рядом. Он мог бы помочь, но если его об этом не просили — ну и пожалуйста. Уилсон развел дицинон и вколол себе в вену лошадиную дозу. Руки у Слэйда тряслись так, что Ричард был искренне удивлен тем, что все вышло с первого раза, а пол не залит раствором. Наверное, сказывалась практика. У Уилсона явно имелся богатый опыт в совершении любых действий медицинского характера — что правильных, что не слишком — в любом состоянии.

— Лучше бы я тебе поставил капельницу.

— Вот еще, — Слэйд оскалился в ответ. Лежать с капельницей, будто он при смерти — ниже его достоинства, ну конечно же.

Грейсон закатил глаза, но не спорил. Спорить со Слэйдом в большинстве случаев — занятие бесполезное. Как минимум — неблагодарное. Ричард проскучал еще минуту, наблюдая за Слэйдом, а потом, не выдержав, отобрал у того медицинскую иглу.

— Дай это мне, Уилсон, и лежи смирно, — Дик сильно толкнул Слэйда в плечо, надавил, заставляя лечь, — я бы предложил тебе обезболивающее, но знаю, что оно на тебя не подействует.

— Прекрати трындеть и займись делом. Или верни мне иголку, чудо-мальчик.

— Трындеть без умолку — это твоя прерогатива, да, Уилсон? — передразнивая, проворчал Ричард, аккуратно смыкает края раны и протыкая кожу иглой. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Дик обязательно как следует позаботился о стерильности, но Уилсону было плевать: устойчивость организма к любого рода вирусам и инфекции — чертовски удобная штука.

— Я просто не люблю идиотскую болтовню.

С омерзительным характером Слэйда Ричард знаком лучше многих, но когда Слэйд оказывался ранен, становилось еще хуже. У Дика руки чесались просто врезать Уилсону — была вероятность, что он отключится и заткнется — но он сдержался, вместо этого начиная наконец латать дыру на боку Слэйда. Это нихера не рациональное и даже не здравое решение, учитывая развороченные внутренние органы, но Дик уловил, что Слэйд хотел просто остановить кровотечение: исцеляющий фактор все равно не оставлял никаких шансов, что он трагически скончается от полученных повреждений.

Уилсон, пока Дик аккуратно делал первые два стежка, даже не морщился, только тяжело дышал, периодически слишком шумно выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я бы, наверное, выл сейчас на твоем месте, — заметил Грейсон, прервавшись на секунду и почесав щеку о плечо. Наверное, это осознание того, что одноглазому мудаку сейчас правда паршиво, делало его более миролюбивым.

— У меня высокий болевой порог, — Слэйд криво усмехнулся, а потом поправил Дика, глядя в потолок, — ты бы, наверное, сейчас уже подох на моем месте, парень.

— Заткнись, — коротко посоветовал Ричард, хотя Уилсон, конечно, был прав.

Слэйд и правда заткнулся, но хватило его секунд на тридцать.

— Даже не будешь пытаться сдать меня полиции, птенчик?

— Чтобы ты убил еще несколько человек? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дик и нарочно побольнее, пусть и аккуратно надавил пальцами на рану, заставляя Уилсона едва различимо вздрогнуть, — ты сбегал из Бель Рив. Я не питаю иллюзий по поводу того, что им удастся тебя задержать дольше, чем на полчаса.

— Я всегда говорил, что ты умный мальчик, — Слэйд зашелся хрипловатым смехом.

— Ты помнишь, сколько мне лет, Уилсон? Какой я тебе, к черту, мальчик? — риторически спросил Дик, не поднимая взгляд на Слэйда. Просто на автомате: он уже давно привык к вороху идиотских обращений, которые Слэйд вываливал на окружающих. И к тому, что он никогда не был исключением из правил, и для Уилсона до сих пор «чудо-мальчик», хотя давно уже перестал быть Робином.

— Ты все тот же мальчишка, что и с десяток лет назад, Грейсон. Возраст — не больше, чем ничего не значащая цифра, — Слэйд опять рассмеялся, но вскоре закашлялся, прикрыв рот кулаком, — это своеобразный счетчик. Не больше того.

— А ты все так же способен заговорить до смерти кого угодно, как и с десяток лет назад. Круто, что у меня уже иммунитет. И тебе легко говорить про «ничего не значащую цифру», чудовище, ты-то, толком не стареешь, — болтовня Слэйда отвлекала, но Грейсон думал не об этом, а о том, что почувствовал странный, абсолютно сейчас неуместный короткий укол ностальгии по тем временам. Сейчас. В момент, когда латал раны человеку, который десять с лишним лет назад взял контракт на убийство всех Титанов, включая его самого, Дик почти с теплотой вспоминал то время. Зашибись. Это так же абсурдно и неадекватно, как и вся его жизнь.

— Закончил, — известил Дик об очевидном через несколько минут. Ответа не последовало, как и реакции вообще. Дик щелкнул пальцами у Уилсона над ухом — если тот в сознании, сейчас он сам за это получит по уху — и, не дождавшись реакции, ушел из комнаты.

Ричард смыл с рук кровь, смочил водой полотенце, вернулся и аккуратно смыл с кожи Уилсона свежую кровь, решив предоставить тому оттирать запекшуюся самостоятельно, когда придет в себя. В конце концов, этот неблагодарный мудак все равно не оценит заботы. Дик думал об этом не слишком серьезно, скорее в шутку и уж точно ни капли не заморачиваясь, но Уилсон и правда был неблагодарным мудаком, это ни для кого не секрет. А его «визит», между прочим, стоил Ричарду единственной за неделю возможности отоспаться.

Несмотря ни на что, Грейсон все равно жалел Слэйда. Не жалел даже — жалость вообще мерзкое чувство — просто Ричард прекрасно знал на своей собственной шкуре, что такое «больно», и что это реально паршивое ощущение. То, что Слэйду паршиво, не вызывало никакого удовлетворения, хотя, наверное, могло бы. Может, даже «должно бы». Он предпочел бы, тем не менее, чтобы было не так. Дику вообще не нравилось, когда люди страдали. Слэйд не раз говорил, что Дик слишком добрый, и, наверное, был в чем-то прав.

Зашвырнув полотенце в таз с холодной водой, и мысленно отметив, что неплохо бы не забыть кинуть его потом в стирку, Ричард в очередной раз пришел обратно, присел на край дивана, не заляпанный кровью, задумчиво глядя на Слэйда. У него тут валялся без сознания самый опасный наемный убийца на планете. Можно бы, и правда, скрутить его и сдать полиции, но это бесполезная трата времени. И его собственного, и полиции. Уилсон все равно сбежит, ему не впервой. И его побег будет стоить жизни нескольким офицерам. Помимо этого Ричарду просто не хотелось так поступать.

Дезстроук — скотина — определенно, это прекрасно понимал и без их диалога на тему, иначе бы не позволил себе отключаться в квартире у Найтвинга. Да и вообще потрудился добраться до какой-нибудь из своих баз, а не ввалился к Грейсону.

Дик фыркнул: это все так бредово. Ему не привыкать к абсурду, он даже не чувствовал себя некомфортно или странно. В случае со Слэйдом у него вообще почти невозможно вызвать смятение: Дик не знал, что должно случиться, чтобы он удивился. Уж точно не явление раненого Уилсона к нему в половину второго ночи. Их взаимодействие было слишком разнообразным, чтобы этого хватило. Слэйд был слишком частым гостем в реальности Дика. За все эти годы они сотрудничали, враждовали, объединялись против общих противников и опять сами в очередной раз оказывались по разные стороны баррикад. И несколько раз занимались сексом в перерывах.

Если посчитать, сколько раз Слэйд трахал Ричарда и сколько раз пытался убить, вторая цифра наверняка окажется вдвое, если не втрое больше. Правда — Грейсон не раз думал об этом — в планы Уилсона никогда не входило действительно убить Дика. Ровно так же, как и уничтожить Титанов. Если бы он искренне хотел, все бы произошло давным-давно.

Во второе столкновение Титанов с Дезстроуком — и первое когда он якобы и правда был намерен их перерезать — Слэйд, имея возможность прикончить каждого своими руками, просто кинул их там, где должна была упасть бомба. Кинул, даже не связав. Конечно же, они спаслись.

Тогда они казались себе непобедимыми. Сейчас, спустя годы, Дик понимал, что Слэйд, сгоряча схватившийся за тот чертов контракт, никогда не желал им смерти по-настоящему. Титаны были просто кучкой бывших сайдкиков, пусть и сверхсильных в большинстве своем, но всего лишь _детей_. Дезстроук — взрослым, опытным убийцей со свехспособностями и гениальным интеллектом. Все могло закончиться еще тогда, но… Не закончилось.

Они оказались единственным контрактом Дезстроука Терминатора, который тот никогда не стремился выполнить по-настоящему. Иногда Ричарду хотелось спросить, почему. Но это не имело значения. Да и Слэйд бы не ответил.

Просто был голый факт: он мог доверять Слэйду достаточно, чтобы, например, заснуть рядом с ним, и не бояться за свою шкуру. Но недостаточно, чтобы перестать справедливо считать любое сотрудничество с Уилсоном «сделкой с дьяволом».

И еще один факт, заключавшийся в том, что появления в его жизни Слэйда в любой роли — вооруженного психопата, доброжелательного сталкера, любовника, бог-знает-кого-еще — уже давно стали ее неотъемлемой частью. Наверное, поэтому Дик в конкретный момент не мог злиться на Слэйда. Знать, чем тот занимался до того, как явился к нему, впрочем, тоже не хотелось.

Ричард провел ладонью по коротким, взъерошенным волосам Уилсона, приглаживая. Скользнул подушечками пальцев по виску, скуле, погладил небритый подбородок. Если бы Слэйд уже очухался, возможно, переломал бы ему пальцы. А может, наоборот бы подставился. С Уилсоном всегда было сложно утверждать наверняка.

В любом случае пока Слэйд все еще валялся в отключке, поэтому Дик и дальше легко гладил его по лицу, осторожно касаясь нездорово горячей кожи и разглядывая заострившиеся черты.

Слэйд пришел в себя через пару минут. Как раз тогда, когда Грейсон уже успел убрать руки и задуматься о том, чтобы оставить Уилсона в покое, накрыть пледом, и уйти спать.

Слэйд болезненно поморщился, сел, опираясь на правую руку, а потом осторожно встал с дивана.

— Далеко собрался? — поинтересовался Грейсон, потягиваясь.

— Убивать, — Слэйд то ли язвил, то ли констатировал факт, ощупывая шов под ребрами, — у меня не так много времени, чтобы тратить его впустую и разлеживаться, чудо-мальчик.

— Слушай, Уилсон, — Ричард честно старался быть терпеливым, но Слэйд обладал талантом допечь кого угодно одной только привычкой выебываться на пустом месте, — если ты сейчас уйдешь и случайно сдохнешь где-то по дороге, ты потратишь впустую _мое_ время. Поэтому черта с два ты выйдешь за пределы этой квартиры до утра.

Слэйд недовольно сощурился и явно не собирался молчать, но Дик его опередил, категорично добавив:

— Сейчас ты пойдешь в душ, смоешь с себя кровищу, я замотаю тебя бинтами, и лягу спать. И ты ляжешь вместе со мной, — Ричард ткнул пальцем в грудь наемника, — и если ты сейчас начнешь выебываться, я просто врежу тебе и отправлю обратно в отключку. Даже не сомневайся, что я тебя уделаю.

Дик был абсолютно готов к тому, что сейчас его попытаются приложить головой об стену, просто ударить, отшвырнуть, и что угодно еще. Слэйд в любом состоянии мог доставить кому угодно кучу неприятностей, в этом не было ничего нового.

Дик все равно не успел среагировать, когда Слэйд схватил его за горло и припечатал к стене.

— Не смей так разговаривать со мной.

Грейсон ответил ударом в здоровый бок — хотя стоило бы долбануть в больной, и посильнее — а потом заехал Уилсону кулаком по лицу. Даже усиленные рефлексы Слэйда в его нынешнем состоянии предательски сдали: он не успел ни уклониться, ни заблокировать удар. На ногах, впрочем, держался крепко, пусть и, пошатнувшись, отступил на шаг, стирая кровь с разбитой губы.

— Мне обязательно бить тебя стулом по голове или мы договорились? — Грейсон невинно улыбнулся и добавил, не дожидаясь ответа, — где ванная сам знаешь.

Ричард подозревал, что сейчас ему еще раз попытаются врезать — и что в этот раз Слэйд будет куда серьезнее и, вероятно, куда успешнее — но, к его удивлению, Уилсон почему-то решил продемонстрировать несвойственные ему чудеса здравомыслия и, только фыркнув, удалился в сторону ванной. Оценил, наконец, свое состояние?..

Грейсону искренне плевать, почему Слэйд перестал выделывать перед ним, он сам просто хотел спать. А для этого надо уложить «ребенка», который в два раза старше его самого.

Когда Слэйд окинул свое отражение в зеркале мрачным взглядом, он подумал, что это пиздец. Не то чтобы Уилсона это всерьез волновало, но сейчас он чем-то напоминал оживший труп. Еще через полчаса, проведенных в душе, Слэйд стал больше похож на все еще живого человека. Во всяком случае, от синяков и ссадин не осталось и следа, пусть Слэйд и выглядел все таким же бледным. Процесс регенерации шел полным ходом — и отчаянно расходовал остатки ресурсов организма — и лечь спать было лучшим возможным решением, пусть Уилсон и не жаждал признавать правоту Ричарда.

— Ты отлично выглядишь для человека, который должен был бы сдохнуть час-другой назад, — дружелюбно прокомментировал Грейсон, окидывая взглядом Уилсона, когда тот зашел в комнату, на ходу вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы.

— А ты — не слишком, для человека, которому подобное не угрожало, — лениво парировал Слэйд.

— Я думал, засну прямо здесь, — пожаловался Дик, подавив зевок. Сонный Грейсон выглядел настолько безобидным, что Уилсону абсолютно не хотелось мстить ему за разбитое лицо. Тем более, что от нанесенного удара уже не осталось и следа.

— Так иди спать, — Слэйд пожал плечами, извлекая из аптечки пачку бинтов.

— Кстати о «спать», — Дик оживился, — диван пропитан твоей кровищей, поэтому тебе придется лечь вместе со мной.

— О, нет, — Слэйд демонстративно возвел взгляд к потолку.

— Я знал, что ты будешь счастлив, — Дик, как только Слэйд заканчил возню с бинтами, поднялся на ноги и потянул Уилсона за руку в другую комнату, — пошли в кровать, Слэйд. Я уберу все тут завтра.

Дик, стянув с себя джинсы, плюхнулся на постель, и обнял Слэйда, когда тот улегся рядом.

— Будешь сегодня моим медведем, — Грейсон ухмыльнулся.

— Гризли? — вместо того, чтобы назвать Дика идиотом, невозмутимо уточнил Слэйд, вопросительно приподняв бровь, — или полярным?

— Плюшевым, — Дик смешливо фыркнул, утыкаясь носом в шею Слэйда, — обними меня, Уилсон.

— Надо было убить тебя десять лет назад.

— И тогда тебе не к кому было бы ввалиться посреди ночи.

— И правда, — Слэйд даже едва заметно усмехнулся, — не боишься, засыпать рядом со мной, Грейсон?

— Ты не такой страшный, как тебе нравится думать, — уже совсем сонно проговорил Ричард, пожимая плечами и устраиваясь поудобнее.

Дик врал. Слэйд был страшным человеком. Иногда Грейсон боялся его, точно так же, как и многие другие. А когда не боялся, относился к Уилсону настороженно. На всякий случай. Но не сейчас. Иногда со Слэйдом можно было чувствовать себя спокойно.

— Да ну? — Слэйд рассмеялся. Дику нравится такой его смех — мягкий и почти беззлобный.

— Именно.

Уилсон не ответил, зато все-таки обнял Дика.

— Спокойной ночи, чудо-мальчик.

— Ты должен мне новый диван, скотина, — буркнул Грейсон вместо того, чтобы сказать «и тебе», прежде, чем провалиться в сон.

***

Когда Дик проснулся утром от привычного звона, рядом предсказуемо никого уже не было. А он сам должен был встать почти на четыре часа раньше, и теперь проспал все на свете. Переведенный будильник стоял криво, придавливая к тумбочке записку, написанную размашистым, угловатым и не особенно аккуратным почерком.

_«Решил немного компенсировать тебе ночное беспокойство. Надеюсь, тебе удалось отоспаться, чудо-мальчик.  
Слэйд»._

Пока Ричард бегал по комнате, собираясь — и попутно обнаружив на мобильнике, на котором какого-то черта (вернее, каким-то чертом, которого Грейсон очень хорошо знал) выставлен режим «не беспокоить», три пропущенных вызова от начальства — он успел десять раз поклясться больше никогда, никогда, никогда не помогать Слэйду, мать его, Уилсону.

То, что вечером грузчики притащили ему новый диван вырвиглазной ядерно-розовой расцветки, нихрена не способствовало изменению его отношения к Слэйду и его отвратному чувству юмора.


End file.
